


Or Whatever

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Animals, Children, Drabble, Gen, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s probably just scared," Saiya protested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Whatever

"It could be vicious," Amylia cautioned, holding Macen’s hand tightly. "You shouldn’t get close to it."

"It’s probably just scared," Saiya protested. "Maybe it doesn’t have a mommy and daddies to take care of it, and it’s hungry and alone."

"Let it be," Amylia said more sternly. But she got distracted when Edric started crying and Saiya was able to sneak away, clutching a scrap of chicken from her lunch.

"Here, kitty or whatever you are," she whispered, crouching beside the rustling bushes. "This is for you."

After a moment, a tentative black paw reached out and took the offering.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
